


Coping Revelation

by rurinaa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Eventual Smut, Fluff, How Do I Tag, LIKE like, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soft Seo Changbin, Straight up confession, baby hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurinaa/pseuds/rurinaa
Summary: (First 2 chapters will be fluff and the last 2 smut cause why not have the best of both worlds ! :p)Hyunjin never knew that fainting could bring him and Changbin together closer than ever.





	Coping Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time ever writing something like this and idk i hope it's not shit (it probs is but alas). I'm doing this cause I want to practice my writing as this is all new to me! so if you have any constructive criticism go for it.  
Also I am a huGE changjin enthusiast and there are so little of us I literally just had to contribute sOmEtHinG. Also I am a sucker for baby Hyunjin cause he screams baby and there just isn't enough of him being babied !!  
As I have said in the summary the first 2 parts will be just fluff and relationship tingz and the last 2 will be smut...idk how it will go but I want to give it a try. SO if your here for the fluff just read until I give a warning at the end note which is most likely at the end of chapter 2!  
EVERYTHING IS FICTIONAL THIS AIN'T REAL I DON'T OWN THEM OK cool.  
well if this flops hyunjins legs wrote this.

The feeling of dizziness hit Hyunjin like a bullet, his head insisting him to lie down but he decided to ignore it and let his half opened eyes to close, at this point Hyunjin slowly fell down on his knees and dropped his head as it was a part of the choreography. “Ah..shit” hyunjin thought to himself, “I can’t move anymore..” he hazily looked up to see the bright lights of the dance practice room and the members rushing to him all at once, the sound of music and their voices were muffled. Hyunjin proceeded to close his eyes and look away from the light and members, to only fall and lie down on his side, head caught by Jisung. This time he could hear the members calling his name loud and clear, especially Changbin. Hyunjin wished he could move or do anything to ease the worried expression the older held on his face but he was forced to slip away from his consciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Changbin shouted his name as he watched Hyunjins limp body fall to the side and Jisung luckily caught his head before he hit the floor. He ran up to Hyunjin and pushed past Minho who was watching close by and quickly grasped his hand as he watches the younger fall unconscious. “Oh my god...is Hyunjin going to be ok??” Felix exclaimed, Chan placed his hand on Hyunjins forehead “I think Hyunjin is exhausted, we should lay him down on the couch and let him rest for awhile, so we can take him to the dorms”. Everyone nodded in agreement, Woojin then picked him up bridal style and laid him down on the couch. Changbin stared hard with concern and a hint of jealousy, recently both him and the younger haven’t interacted as much as they used to, they had a busy schedule and they just happened to not be physically sitting or being near one another...but the reality was that Changbin purposely avoided Hyunjin, the more he looked at the younger the more his desire for him grew, to the point it has become difficult to control himself. Having cameras on them almost everyday and knowing that more stays are watching Stray Kids content..he was afraid, afraid that stays or anyone would realise that the way he acts and looks at the younger is more than a joke or a playful thing but real feelings. Changbin sighed and ruffled his hair “I should’ve realised he wasn’t ok” he mumbled under his breath. That’s right, he should have realised, if he was with the younger more like he did usually, if he stayed by his side, if he actually talked to him properly and longer than one to two minutes, if he actually acted like his hyung, he should have known. Seungmin tapped Changbin on the shoulder instantly snapping him out of his thoughts “Hey..are you just gonna continue to kneel on the ground like that? Hyunjin will be fine, he is just...tired” Changbins surprised expression softened slightly as he felt reassurance from Seungmin. “I know...but he pushed himself to the point he fainted...this could have been avoided if I noticed..”  
“Yes that is true, it could have been avoided but Hyunjin isn’t a child, he can and should look after himself. Plus none of the other members noticed either” Seungmin frowned. Changbin looked around to see other members resting with worried expressions, even if wasn’t a life threatening ordeal everyone was still worried for the younger hoping he will be fine and healthy. Changbin notices a few members weren’t in the practice room “Where did Woojin and Minho go?”  
“Ah..they went to get some medicine and food just in case, they also told our manager”  
“Oh ok..i’ll go watch over Hyunjin..”  
Chan approached the two and helped Changbin up  
“Pfftt Hyunjin isn’t going anywhere, but if you don’t mind...Changbin, I hope you can help me look after Hyunjin...i know something happened between you two...sooo maybe use this little break we have to fix things??” Chan smiled slightly  
“H-how did you know??”  
Seungmin nudged Chan and stated, “He is the leader for a reason”  
The three laughed for awhile and Changbin nodded in agreement to Chans suggestion. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hyunjin slowly opened his eyes, still in a daze and vision blurry, his head was thumping and his whole body was heavy. He couldn’t move a single muscle and didn’t bother to try either, but he noticed Changbin resting on the floor beside the couch he was laying on and quickly darted his eyes around the room to see that all the members have left except Changbin. He looked down with a soft smile and forced himself to move his arms, they felt heavy but he managed to move them to softly pat Changbins head, who was asleep. Hyunjin missed this feeling on his fingertips and his hands, since they were busy with schedules and promotions he didn’t spend as much time with Changbin anymore...no...he knew at the back of his head...the older was avoiding him. As he faced the reality of his thoughts, it was most likely the reason why they haven't had their usual daily cuddles and chats and when Hyunjin would go and contact the older he would reply with “I’m busy”. Hyunjin slowly frowned and stopped patting Changbin, which triggered a small whine from the older. 

“Why did you stop” Changbin whined while pouting  
He turned his body towards Hyunjin, only to face a Hyunjin who had tears dropping down his face. Hyunjin didn’t know why he was crying but it was probably a mix of being sleepy and relief that Changbin wasn’t avoiding him anymore.  
Changbin rushed to his side and pushed himself onto the couch to sit beside the youngers torso and cupped his face in his hands to wipe his tears.  
“Awh no why are you crying, baby?” his voice dripped with concern, Hyunjin whined and shook his head slightly, whilst placing his hands on top of Changbins.  
While sniffling he said “I-I..I don’t know...I..I just feel r-relieved..that hyung is s-still..t-ta-talking to m-me..” Changbin frowned and his eyes dropped with guilt, he breathed deeply “I..I-I’m sorry Hyunjin-ah...I...I was just scared and I know I shouldn’t have avoided you like that..”  
Hyunjin sniffs and tightened his grip around the olders hands “W-why would you feel scared..?”  
Hyunjin now more awake but still feeling groggy pulls himself to sit up straight while facing Changbin who pulls his hands off the youngers face in order to grasp his hand instead. 

“I...I don’t know where to begin..” he stares off to the side only glancing at Hyunjin from time to time. Hyunjin cups his hands onto Changins face “Look at me. It’s ok Hyung, It’s ok to tell me, no matter what I will be here for you” Hyunjin looked at him with reassurance.  
Changbin breathed in “I..I like you!...I like you a lot...like a lot a lot...and it’s like..i LIKE LIKE you and Iwasjustsuperscaredthatyouwouldfindoutandhatemeforit buuutt i’drathertellyouthanmakeyoufeelhurt” Hyunjin giggled and let out a breathy laugh, Changbin was blushing and nervously fiddling his fingers on the end of his shirt.  
Hyunjin while lightly giggling “of course our main rapper would rap his confession to me...and yes..i like LIKE you too hehe”  
Changbins anxious face fell into a shock “w-what?? y-you? THE Hwang Hyunjin?? Like- LIKES me??” Hyunjin fell into another fit of laughter but cutting his laughter short as he grabs the side of his head in pain causing Changbin to instinctively clutch Hyunjins shoulder and ask if he was ok.  
Hyunjin nodded “I’m fine Hyung just forgot I had a raging headache at the moment...you know...I was going to confess to you...but..you started avoiding me..so i thought you didn’t like me anymore…” Hyunjins lips instantly formed into a pout and Changbin instantly cooed at the sight and reached out to play with his ear “awwh i’m sorry baby….your hyung is a bit of a wuss..how can I make you smile hmm”  
“..hmm if you do this i will instantly smile” Hyunjin says this while closing his eyes and puckering his lips and simultaneously making smooching noises. The younger doesn’t realise that he moved forward, a bit too close to Changbins face causing his face to turn into a deep red. Hyunjin opens his eyes and reveals his breathtaking eyesmile “Just kidding!” he chirps whilst blushing and looking off bashfully to the side.  
Before he could move back Changbin grabbed Hyunjins neck and pulled him towards him so that they are a few inches apart his gaze falling to his lips “I’m sorry your too cute and...irresistible..” Changbin closes his eyes, tilts his head slightly and pressed their lips together whilst Hyunjin who is in shock quickly shuts his eyes. The kiss felt like a spark that caused both their hearts to race and body heat up from their toes to the top of their face, Hyunjins body was tense but slowly relaxed as they stayed in the position. As Changbin moved away, they both opened their eyes to stare at each others soft, glistening lips. Hyunjin immediately broke the tension as he let out a gasp of air, still blushing he looked at Changbin with a guilty look causing the older to cackle and whack his legs.  
“Awwh did our baby forgot to breathe from his nose” he teased and continued to laugh.  
Hyunjin smacked the olders arm and groaned into his face palm “stop laughing already! It..it was my first kiss..” Changbin instantly stopped and his eyes widened, he then bashfully smiled “I’m surprised..but I'm glad I was your first”  
They both stared at each other hand in hand as their faces inched closer together, the practice room door flung open causing them to face away from one another.  
Chan walked in suspiciously “uh...was i intruding on something?”  
“N-no of course not!...uh….we were..uhm...we made up with one another! Yeah!” Changbin “smoothly” exclaims  
Hyunjin pitched in “Y-yeah we did!”  
“Haha I can see that” as Chan stares at their hands that were still intertwined with one another.  
They quickly moved their hands away and awkwardly tried to look natural.  
“Oh yeah Hyunjin how are you feeling now?” Chan questions and both older members look at him with worry.  
“Ah...i’m fine..the headache is still there but I will be fine after resting” he lets out a small smile.  
Chan lightly scolds him “Ok then! I’m glad to hear, next time if you don’t feel well do tell us ok? Everyone is worried!! First of all let’s head back to the dorm”  
Hyunjin nods and gets up only to fall back down into the sofa, as his vision and head spins. Changbin who was already standing noticed and reaches his hand out to him. “Are you ok? I can help support you...or if you need more time we can wait”  
Hyunjin shakes his head and grabs the olders hands to help him up. 

They then walk back to the dorm hand in hand with butterflies still fluttering in their stomachs and stupid smiles on their faces. 

But one of them has a burning feeling in their chest and a confused mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Well,,,i wanted to keep it short but lul next chapter there will be more on Hyunjins thoughts etc and more kissing and cuddling, all that jazz ;)


End file.
